Pacientes del Asilo Santa Maria Hills
by Gaburieru524
Summary: El doctor Marlon Williams es un doctor que trabaja según él en el infierno... un asilo mental que realmente es un tormento donde solo moran las almas que simplemente se pierden para siempre. El doctor Williams se encargara de mostrar algunos documentos del asilo.
1. Documentos del Bloque A

**Pacientes del Asilo Santa Maria Hills**

Notas del autor: esta es una continuación de una historia que escribía mi primo (thekiller1) en Fanfiction, el no pudo continuarla por causas de fuerza mayor, por lo tanto yo haré este fic en honor a ese fic que pudo gustarles a mucho a pesar de ser muuuuy corto...

Disfruten de esto, luego de que termine este fic empezara otro muuuy entretenido...

* * *

Hola, soy el doctor Marlon Williams, estoy haciendo esta grabación para informales tanto al publico como para las autoridades los horrores que ocurren en este lugar.

Los doctores usan a los pacientes como conejillos de indias para sus sádicos experimentos, las enfermeras son crueles y no respetan la vida de los enfermos, los pacientes son obligados a luchar uno contra otros para divertir a los dueños del establecimiento y algunos de los empleados son en parte también pacientes por estar corrompidos...

En verdad siento que soy el único que aun esta cuerdo en este lugar, debo ser breve, mandare estos diagnósticos y archivos para ustedes. Por favor compartan con la prensa esta información, deben cerrar y demoler este lugar cuanto antes.

Empecemos con los dos pacientes mas peligrosos del sector de Estación Nocturna:

.

 **Amalia, el alma en pena**

Amalia es una mujer que sufre de agorafobia, lo que quiere decir que teme estar rodeada o acorralada por alguien, el menor intento de invadir su espacio personal termina en un arranque de furia e ira incontrolable por parte de ella. Nunca se la vio animada, es muy depresiva y la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra llorando aparentemente lamentándose. Es muy solitaria en su habitación, si es necesario hablar con ella que sea a mas de dos metros de distancia mientras ella este inhibida en su chaleco de fuerza ultra resistente.

Por nada del mundo se debe establecer contacto físico con ella, al menos que se desee una muerte muy dolorosa.

A continuación se les mostrara una imagen de la paciente en cuestión

 _Se podía ver una foto tomada dos metros de distancia de Amalia, esta era una mujer que aparentaba 34 años, estaba en un rincón mirando directo a la cámara, no parecía a gusto con la presencia del fotógrafo, este tuvo suerte de que ella tuviera su chaleco de fuerza._

.

 **Henry Layton**

Henry es un hombre de no mas de 27 años que tiene paranoia incurable, no confía en nada ni nadie... ni siquiera en sus propios ojos... Henry tiene en su poder dos dobermans muy violentos que lo acompañan en todo momento para protegerlo. Layton esta convencido que todo el mundo quiere lastimarlo o matarlo, lo que es causa de su extrema violencia con todo el mundo. No esta permitido estar cerca de Layton sin autorización del Doctor Chief o la autorización del mismísimo Henry.

No establecer contacto visual con Layton cuando este esté sin su saco cubriéndole la cabeza, por favor.

A continuación una foto del paciente en cuestión

 _Henry estaba en su habitación, se notaba que era una persona que hacia ejercicio ya que no llevaba nada para cubrir su torso, tenia unos jeans algo rasgados, un saco que cubría su cabeza por completo, sus perros estaban a un lado de él, aparentemente no estaban contentos con la presencia del fotógrafo._

 _._

Veamos los pacientes mas peligrosos del Departamento de Adolescentes con Desordenes Mentales Severos:

.

 **El pequeño John**

John siempre tuvo una personalidad violenta desde la mas "tierna" infancia. Hemos intentado hacer que se calme con terapias, procedimientos y sedantes... Aunque nunca pareció ayudarlo en verdad... Nos vimos obligados a hacerle una lobotomia frontal para corregir su violento comportamiento pero por desgracia solo empeoro las cosas ya que sus ataques se vuelven mas violentos, irracionales e ilógicos.

El personal de mantenimiento se estuvo quejando de la actitud infantil y violenta que desarrollo el pequeño John por culpa de la lobotomia practicada en el.

A continuación una foto del paciente en cuestión

 _En si era solo un muchacho de 17 años, un tanto regordete, con ropa tan sucia que parecía casi_ _harapos en basurero, tenia en uno de sus brazos varios pedazos de vidrio clavados maliciosamente por algún doctor que simplemente estaba aburrido, se notaba en su calva cabeza la cicatriz de la lobotomia frontal practicada en el ademas de unos cuantos trozos de vidrio..._

 _._

 **La pequeña Sue**

La pequeña Sue es solo una chica de 13 años que se conoce que sus padres murieron en un incendio durante la noche causado de forma misteriosa, tiempo después se supo que los padres adoptivos de ella murieron en su coche cuando este se prendió fuego misteriosamente. La niña tiene una extraña obsesión con el fuego, siempre en sus conversaciones ella se las arreglaba para llegar a algún tema que tenga que ver con el fuego... llego hasta nosotros la historia de que en el orfanato en el que ella estaba se desato un incendio justo cuando ella fue adoptada por sus ya fallecidos padres adoptivos.

La pequeña Sue debe estar siempre en soledad y tranquilidad, nunca debe estar cerca de cualquier elemento que pueda provocar fuego, nunca debe estar cerca de otro niño de su edad o menor y nunca debe estar cerca de objetos cortantes.

Solo se debe establecer contacto verbal con ella, nunca contacto físico, quien haya tenido cualquier tipo contacto físico con la muchacha sera despedido inmediatamente.

A continuación una foto de la paciente

 _Se veía una chica de 13 años con un vestido de color banco un tanto gastado que tenia en la cintura un cinturón de tela color marron oscuro, ella estaba sosteniendo una linda muñeca de trapo con vestidito marron, ojos de botón, zapatitos blancos y pelito amarillo. Su cabello largo de color negro estaba desatado, sus ojos marrones oscuros_

 _._

Veamos con los pacientes mas peligrosos del Departamento de Rehabilitación y Tratamiento

.

 **Rudy, el analista**

Prácticamente Rudy perdió la cabeza por su gran e insana obsesión con las teorías conspirativas, Rudy se hizo con una solución química de adrenalina la cual inyecta en sus venas para así evitar conciliar el sueño, por mucho que hemos intentado acercarnos a Rudy el siempre responde con gritos, poniéndose en un estado de nerviosismo o perdiendo el control total de sus acciones tornándose muy violento y atacando al personal. Aparentemente, según nuestro mejor psicólogo el Doctor Grell, Rudy cree que todo el mundo son agentes del gobierno que intentan silenciarlo por saber demasiado, esto es producto de su insana obsesión por las teorías conspirativas.

Si se que quiere establecer contacto con Rudy debe ser con consentimiento del Doctor Grell, aparentemente Rudy tiene mas confianza cuando sabe que habla con conocidos del Doctor Grell.

A continuación una foto del paciente en cuestión

 _Se notaba al hombre de 25 años de edad en un rincón de su cuarto, tenia puesto unos jeans algo rasgados y gastados, una camisa holgada que parecía un pijama que tenia una manga (la derecha) totalmente rasgada y rota, sus ojos estaban tapados por una venda negra de tela, su pelo negro era largo y le llegaba a tapar la nuca, a su brazo izquierdo tenia conectada con agujas la solución química de adrenalina que lo mantenía despierto._

 _._

 **Manfred, el guardia**

Nuestro querido guardia de seguridad, el siempre fue bueno en su trabajo solo que sufrió un accidente en el que era su ultimo día de trabajo. Después del accidente el se volvió otra persona.

El se obsesiono con su trabajo, repitiendo siempre que el es la cuarta generación de guardias de seguridad de su familia, su paranoia desarrollada por el accidente es grave, es extremadamente violento y peligroso cuando se invade su área de trabajo.

Los mejores psicólogos que tenemos intentaron convencerlo de que el ya no debe trabajar y que esta jubilado pero el sigue en su puesto de trabajo obsesionado con asegurar que nada malo va a pasar mientras el este trabajando.

A continuación una foto del guardia/paciente

 _Se notaba al guardia de seguridad en su habitación rodeada por televisores, algunos mostraban estática y otros varias habitaciones del asilo mental. Tenia su uniforme de guardia de seguridad típico solo que tenia algunas rasgaduras, se notaba que era un hombre corpulento y tenia varias marcas de rasgaduras en su piel y rostro_

 _._

Hasta ahora esto es todo lo que puedo mostrar, veré si después puedo compartir mas documentos, por ahora solo debo disimular bien para que no sospechen nada los doctores ni las enfermeras...

Espero y compartan esto pronto y que salga a la luz toda la verdad...

* * *

Comentario del autor: Bueno, esto es el primer capitulo... gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review


	2. Documentos del Bloque B

**Pacientes de Santa Maria Hills**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, soy yo otra vez y esta vez traigo información que podría resultarles interesante acerca de mas pacientes de este lugar salido de alguna pelicula de terror...

En primera debo recalcar que por poco me pillan tomando estos documentos, recibí una amonestación por estar fuera de área de trabajo... solo espero y no me pongan los ojos encima... bien ahora les mando estos documentos

Empecemos con el Departamento Administrativo:

.

 **Agnet, la bailarina**

Ella siempre soño con enrolarse en una academia de baile para ser una bailarina profesional pero debido a problemas financieros ella se vio forzada a ser una equilibrista en un circo ambulante. El trauma y la atmósfera maligna del circo hicieron que ella tuviera una decaída mental. Durante un show en una ciudad estancada ella sufrió un completo colapso. En menos de media hora ella había masacrado a toda la comparsa y compañeros y a la mitad de la audiencia. Una masiva dosis de droga soporífera finalmente la pudo sedar.

Actualmente ella se la pasa bailando en su habitación todo el día.

A continuación una foto de la paciente:

 _Se trataba de una mujer de 29 años que prácticamente estaba semidesnuda, solo una manta la podía cubrir casi por completo mientras ella hacia una pose de ballet muy sugestiva por cierto. ella tenia una banda de tela cubriendo sus ojos y sus pechos, su pelo era largo y de color negruzco que parecía un poco polvoriento por la falta de lavado del mismo, se notaba que ella en su pose tenia en manos una especie de lanza improvisada hecha con un tubo de metal._

 _._

 **Axel Schwarzenstein**

El es un doctor del establecimiento. El se volvió muy famoso por corto tiempo gracias a que el creo una terapia electrofisiológica pero se descubrió que el 99% de las muertes de pacientes ocurrían cuando estos eran sometidos a la terapia del doctor haciendo que la sociedad se pusiera contra él. De todos los que murieron, solo Gunther sobrevivió, el era un ex-soldado de las fuerzas especiales y actualmente es un sirviente del doctor.

El doctor no debe ser molestado por nadie cuando esta en su habitación, de lo contrario Gunther atacará al intruso.

A continuación una foto del doctor:

 _Se trataba de un simple doctor con su típica vestimenta reglamentaria de medico, sus rasgos faciales mostraban una barba y bigote de color negro al igual que su pelo bien peinado. Lo único inusual en el era que sostenía una correa negra de perro para mantener calmado a Gunther, el cual era un hombre adulto con ropa típica de paciente, su cara mostraba que se había arrancado los labios a mordidas y que no tenia pupilas, no tenia pelo, sus uñas eran largas y arañaban el suelo, su baba salia de su boca y caía al suelo sin mas... no parecía ser un humano normal..._

 _._

Bien, debemos continuar, de ahora en adelante aparecerán personas que en verdad no deberían de existir...

Pasemos a los pacientes que se encuentran en la sala de tratamiento involuntario con cuidados intensivos:

.

 **Bruno Zugenknopf**

El era muy introvertido en la escuela donde sus compañeros lo molestaban diciéndole renacuajo. El huyo muy lejos solo para encontrar un nuevo hogar en las alcantarillas. Una vida entre las aguas residuales y desechos tóxicos han significado una alteración en su cuerpo. La mutación no solo afecto su vista privándole de sus ojos volviéndolos inútiles sino que también sus huesos fueron afectados volviéndose mas flexibles haciendo que el pueda moverse por casi cualquier lado.

Bruno no debe ser provocado o insultado, eso le causaría un estrés post-traumatico.

A continuación una imagen del paciente:

 _Era simplemente un hombre adulto, de no mas de 31 años, se veía que las mutaciones literalmente hicieron que sus ojos desaparecieran y que en ves de cuencas haya solo piel lisa, una boca realmente grande con dientes afilados y un tanto podridos, las uñas de sus pies eran realmente largas y filosas, su ropa consistía en un conjunto completo de chalecos de fuerza con cinturones que lo sujetaban desde los talones hasta los hombros, cosa que es obvia dada la condición ultra flexible del paciente._

 _._

 **Dorian Gambrinto**

El estuvo toda su vida en los barrios bajos de Megapolis, por lo tanto el sabe una o dos cosas sobre supervivencia. Las duras reglas del gueto animaron sus inclinaciones maníacas. Dorian no solo mata, sino que también consume los órganos vitales de sus victimas caídas. Las bandas criminales de la ciudad voluntariamente lo entregaron a las autoridades.

Dorian debe tener siempre una mascara o bozal puesto para evitar que este muerda o devore a alguien si este llega a escapar.

No debe salir nunca de la sala de desolación.

A continuación una foto del paciente:

 _Dorian parecía tener 36 años o mas, tenia varias cadenas que lo sujetaban, no tenia camisa eso mostraba que tenia unas cuantas quemaduras en su cuerpo y una complexión física buena y atlética, tenia un jean azul un tanto roto, una mascara típica de los pacientes caníbales de manicomios, tenia un pelo negro muy largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y un pañuelo marrón que cubría su cuello._

 _._

Bien, ahora vamos a un nivel mucho mas oscuro, tenemos que ver las habitaciones psiquiátricas judiciales para pacientes en custodia o encarcelados:

.

 **Hannibal Creed**

Hannibal tiene un caso grave de síndrome de pica y opsomania crónica, osea, come casi cualquier cosa, incluyendo las que no son comestibles. Desde la niñez el tiene impulsos por comer casi cualquier cosa que este frente a el, llegando a comer un cuarto de buey por semana, obviamente fue abandonado por sus padres ya que no podían mantenerlo. Vivió comiendo la basura de los restaurantes y también pequeños animales callejeros, siendo la mayoría de sus festines perros abandonados que tenían un terrible destino final. A llegar a la adolescencia el tuvo un aumento considerable en sus impulsos gastronómicos, llegando a devorar corteza seca de arboles caídos, incluso tuvo que ir al hospital por un severo caso de envenenamiento, al parecer había consumido veneno para ratas.  
En su lavado de estomago se descubrió carne de perros y gatos a medio digerir, plástico de bolsas de basura y lo mas extraño... metales preciosos y un anillo de plata valuado en 2000 dolares. Días después de su lavado de estomago se descubrió que el había escapado de su habitación, desde ese día ocurrieron extraños saqueos de material medico, la mayoría de estos materiales eran comestibles, ademas de la desaparición de un miembro del personal de mantenimiento. Días después se descubrió que el causante de los saqueos fue Hannibal, aparentemente el había comido gran parte de los materiales médicos. Se le hizo un segundo lavado de estomago para ver si se podía recuperar algo del equipo medico... solo se descubrió algo grotesco... había carne... carne humana que le pertenecía al miembro del personal de mantenimiento desaparecido...  
Desde el lavado de estomago Hannibal actuaba violento con todo el mundo, eso se debía tal vez al hecho de que los médicos accedieron a ponerlo en una sala de desolación. Horas después se noto que Hannibal había escapado otra vez, esta vez los policías fueron los que lo lograron encontrar... Este estaba cerca de la sala de incubadoras completamente manchado de sangre, temiendo lo peor se le realizo un ultimo lavado de estomago... los peores miedos fueron justificados al encontrar carne humana, la mayoría de bebes y fetos...

Fue enviado a Santa Maria Hills al declararlo inimputable por su muy claro desequilibrio mental y su condición física que solo puede ser tratada en el asilo.

A continuación una foto del paciente:

 _Hannibal tiene pelo castaño, ojos color verde oscuro, un conjunto de chalecos y pantalones de fuerza con unos cinturones gastados lo mantenían en el piso bastante inmovilizado, poseía en su cara una típica mascara de caníbal de manicomio que impedía hacer algo que tuviera que ver con comer o morder algo o alguien..._

.

 **Janis Rose Fegan**

Janis se crió en una familia rica y de alto nivel social, tenia todos los gustos y sus caprichos se cumplían de inmediato. Sin embargo su familia cayo en una demanda por evasión de impuestos haciendo que obviamente tuviesen grandes deudas cuando el padre de la joven fue puesto preso, la chica caprichosa no quiso aceptar el hecho de que sus caprichos y deseos no podían ser cumplidos por su madre haciendo que la joven sin mas se volviera cleptómana, obviamente la chica fue atrapada varias veces pero luego liberada por su condición de menor de edad. Janis fue creciendo con esas actitudes caprichosas hasta la adolescencia en la cual su cleptomanía aumento de forma preocupante cuando en una ocasión tuvo una dura pelea con una compañera de su instituto por el hecho de que la paciente le había "robado" el novio a la chica... obviamente fueron amonestadas y enviadas a casa; al día siguiente el joven chico que había causado la pelea entre las dos jóvenes fue encontrado carbonizado en su hogar con un papel que decía "es mio o de nadie..." se sospecho primero de Janis pero por falta de pruebas no se tomo acciones contra ella... con el pasar de los años la señorita Fegan se volvió una persona psicótica que había entrado en el punto sin retorno en la escala de psicopatía; todo lo que ella veía era inmediatamente tachado como suyo según lo dicho por ella incluyendo objetos, animales y personas y si ese algo que ella tachaba como suyo se le era arrebatado o negado entonces ella destruía ese algo...

En su juicio ya se tenia pensado que ella fuese ejecutada por medio de inyección letal pero por una gran táctica de su abogado el Sr. Doguer ella se logro salvar gracias a que en su interior había un bebe creciendo.

Ella se salvo de la condena capital gracias a su hijo, el cual al nacer fue alejado de ella y puesto en adopción. Janis fue enviada a un asilo mental en el cual los administradores se negaron a recibirla por falta de recursos para tratar su muy claro y severo síndrome del emperador y a causa de eso fue enviada permanentemente a Santa Maria Hills en donde fue puesta en confinamiento solitario.

No se debe dejar que Janis entre en contacto con alguien ya que ella puede empezar a pelear con ese alguien ya sea por un objeto que posea o por otras razones.

A continuación una foto de la paciente:

 _Janis era una mujer de entre 28 y 33 años de edad, su cabello era castaño-rubio, ojos de color verde y piel clara. Usaba una camisa piyama a rayas de color celeste, jeans azules un tanto sucios, vendas que cubrían sus pies y unos guantes grises sin dedos. Como algo extra ella tiene un collar de plata que al parecer le robo a un paciente._

 _._

 **Olaf Slater**

Él solía ser un carnicero en una pequeña ciudad. Cuando su compañero Charlie accidentalmente lo encerró en el congelador, Olaf estuvo al borde de la muerte. Después de ser liberado el sufrió un terrible frostbite y desarrollo un odio por todas las cosas vivientes. Una noche él simplemente salio de su carnicería con un hacha y asesino a todas las personas que conoció en la calle, después él puso la carne en su tienda y la vendió. Él fue atrapado después de que pasara una semana. En todo ese tiempo mucha gente había desaparecido siendo su antiguo compañero Charlie el primero en la lista.

A continuación una foto del paciente:

 _Olaf era un hombre con piel un tanto morena, su rostro era tapado por un saco un tanto manchado de sangre, tenia un delantal verde oscuro manchado de sangre seca, un kilt muy largo de color marrón oscuro también manchado por sangre y unas botas negras... obviamente también tenia su gran hacha en manos..._

 _._

 **Enfermera Caroline**

Una joven muchacha proveniente de una familia rica y feliz. Ella tenia que completar una pasantía durante su ultimo año en una prestigiosa escuela de medicina. Una compañera celosa secretamente cambio su sector asignado y ella fue enviada a un aterrador instituto para criminales psicóticos. Un motín empezó durante uno de sus turnos. Ella fue secuestrada por los mas feroces asesinos seriales y psicópatas durante meses antes que una operación especial se llevo a cabo para poder liberarla... Ella regreso como una persona totalmente diferente...

A continuación una foto de la enfermera:

 _Era una chica joven, no mas de 26 años, tenia pelo rubio corto, ojos verdes oscuros, piel caucásica, vestimenta que consistía en un simple conjunto de enfermera de turno solo que este estaba un tanto destrozada... su mirada un tanto tapada con vendas blancas un tanto sucias expresaba muchas cosas excepto vida..._

 _._

Finalmente conseguí ganarme la confianza de los jefes, podre dar mas informacion de otros pacientes del siguiente bloque. Cuando tenga tiempo pasare los próximos archivos, solo esperen un poco mas...

* * *

Comentarios del autor: Janis es de propiedad de Helgamaster96 y Hannibal es de mi propiedad. solo queria recalcar eso asi que bueh... dejen review ¿si? bye


End file.
